


Out Beyond All The Breaking Of Waves

by Marcia Elena (marciaelena)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war ends; Dean and Sam go on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Beyond All The Breaking Of Waves

**Author's Note:**

> This one probably doesn't make much sense. But it made me cry, which I guess fits the prompt I used. So here it is. Written for The Hunter's Soul table for spn_25. The prompt is _Water_.

When the war is finally over, after the last battle is hard-fought and hard-won, Dean drives down to the beach. Place names don't mean anything anymore, and every road sign was burned to ashes long ago, but as he finds a debris-free parking space for the Impala near the waterside, Dean thinks he's probably somewhere in Virginia. He leaves the keys in the ignition, runs his hand in a lingering caress along the dashboard, over the empty passenger seat; touches the roof of his car just once as he steps outside, and pulls away. 

The sand crunches like broken glass under his booted feet as he walks slowly down to the shoreline, the collar of his jacket turned up against the weather, his hands burrowing deep inside its pockets. The sun's been hiding behind dense cloud cover for what seems like forever, so long that Dean doesn't remember anymore what it used to feel like on his skin. His watch tells him it's almost noon, but the light is so dim it looks like dusk. The ocean is a sickly taupe color, chock-full of dead things, weighed down by desolation and wind; the waves plod towards the shore with a tired sound, get dragged back into the sea, scratching for purchase against the wet sand but never able to hold on. 

Dean watches a couple of lonesome birds circle the skeleton of a whale further down the beach. Their screeches cut through the air, loud and sharp, and he looks on as they each alight on top of a big curving bone, the once-tall ribcage broken up and scattered like so much junk across the sand. 

He feels Sam's presence behind him even before he speaks. 

"It's time, Dean," his brother tells him. 

Dean turns around. His gaze finds Sam's, and he can't stop the tears that well up in his eyes then. "Sammy," he whispers, his voice rasping against his throat. 

"I know," Sam says, moving closer to Dean. "I missed you too."

Dean's too-long hair blows in the wind as he crosses the rest of the distance separating them; Sam's doesn't. Dean expects to feel cold under his hands when he lays them on his brother's chest, and he lets out a soft sound of surprise at the latent warmth he senses against his fingertips. 

Sam smiles, gentle and aching. "It's not like you think," he murmurs, and when his lips ghost against Dean's, Sam's words tremble in the non-space between them like something akin to breath. 

Dean gives himself up then, and Sam's arms come around him and stay. They kiss, and it's never-ending, all-consuming. Dean lets the last of his life fall away from him with a sigh, a heavy load he's more than happy to shed. He doesn't look at his crumpled body as Sam tugs him along with him; it's just flesh. The truth of who he is is right here in his arms. 

They skim the surface of the sea, wrapped around each other, circling round and round as if they're dancing. Up and up into the sky. Sam smiles, and Dean laughs. The place where his heart used to beat is full of light. 

The clouds around them shudder with electricity.

"Can we be the rain?" Dean asks, looking deeper into Sam than he ever has. 

"Yeah," Sam answers, telling Dean all the things he was always so afraid to hear. "We can be everything."

And together, they are.


End file.
